rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Novizin
thumb Eine Novizin ist eine Frau, die in der Weißen Burg trainiert, um eine Aes Sedai zu werden. Es ist die erste Ebene der Initiation in die Burg, unter der der Aufgenommenen, die selbst unter der Ebene der Aes Sedai steht. Eine Novizin zu werden ist bekannt als "das Weiß tragen", weil sie sich an einen strengen Kleidungsstil halten müssen - weiße Kleider, Socken, Schuhe und sogar Haarschleifen. Traditionell akzeptiert die Weiße Burg nur Mädchen für das Training, die zwischen sechzehn und achtzehn Jahre alt sind, und jede darüber wird für zu alt gehalten, sich der Disziplin anzupassen. Erst kürzlich sind die Altersbeschränkungen unter den Rebellen-Aes Sedai in Salidar aufgehoben worden, und es gibt Novizinnen aller Altersgruppen, sogar einige, die so alt sind wie Großmütter. Das verursacht Fassungslosigkeit unter einigen traditionellen Schwestern, aber die meisten sind glücklich, dass die Zahlen der in der Burg Initiierten aufhören zu sinken. Disziplin Das Leben einer Novizin ist absichtlich hart, um sie auf das schwere Leben einer Aes Sedai vorzubereiten. Wenn ein Mädchen eine Novizin wird, wird von ihr erwartet, die Kleidung zu verbrennen, in der sie ankommt, um einen Bruch mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu symbolisieren und die Zugehörigkeit zur Burg zu festigen. Ihr Raum ist eng, das Bett unbequem und hart, und sie muss jeden Tag vor der Morgendämmerung erwachen, um den Boden zu schrubben und den Raum zu kehren. Neue Freunde und alte Feinde (Kapitel) Die Mahlzeiten werdend schweigend eingenommen und sind sehr kurz, so muss die Novizin schnell essen oder hungrig gehen. Sie wird Unterrichtsstunden und Klassen haben; einige zum Unterricht im Machtlenken, aber genauso viele in der Geschichte, der Alten Sprache, Geographie, Politik und Philosophie - allem muss sie streng Aufmerksamkeit zollen, oder einer Bestrafung entgegen sehen. Novizinnen haben auch Unterricht in der Geschichte der Aes Sedai, über das Machtlenken im Allgemeinen und Unterricht über Gegenstände der Macht so wie Angreal, Sa'angreal und Ter'angreal. Der Großteil ihres Tages wird ausgefüllt sein mit Hausarbeiten und Pflichten wie Küchenarbeit, Flure schrubben, Besorgungen für Aes Sedai erledigen und im Garten arbeiten. Sollte sie besonders schnell oder besonders langsam Lernen, erhält sie weiteren Unterricht am Abend. Novizinnen ist es nicht erlaubt, die Macht zu lenken, außer wenn sie von einer Aufgenommenen oder Aes Sedai beaufsichtigt werden (obwohl viele das trotzdem im Geheimen tun), und müssen all ihre Aufgaben von Hand erledigen. Die Idee ist, dass die harte Arbeit den Charakter bildet, obwohl es sicherlich auch den Wunsch gibt, sie zu beschäftigt und zu müde zu halten, um herumzuspielen und herumzuexperimentieren mit der Einen Macht. Novizinnen sind streng beschränkt auf das Gelände der Burg, und es gibt keine Tage mit Freigang, außer für gelegentliche Freitage. Novizinnen sind das Subjekt strenger Disziplinarmaßnahmen, die beschlossen und durchgeführt werden von einer Schwester, die den Posten der Herrin der Novizinnen innehat. Sie ist sowohl Bestraferin als auch Vertraute, bestraft jene, die die Regeln gebrochen haben, und bietet eine Schulter um sich auszuweinen, da das Leben einer Novizin sehr hart ist. Sie ist es, die entscheidet, ob eine Novizin oder Aufgenommene bereit ist, geprüft zu werden, oder ob das Mädchen aus der Burg verwiesen wird. Die Bestrafung reicht von einer Belehrung bis zu harten Schlägen, und Zusatzaufgaben sind immer dabei. Obwohl Aes Sedai sich verhalten, als würden sie die Welt beherrschen, gibt es innerhalb der Burg Hierarchien und Regeln, und Disziplin und Gehorsamkeit werden vom ersten Tag an anerzogen. Zusätzlich dazu werden Novizinnen sorgfältig von Männern fern gehalten. Es ist nicht so, dass die Burg Intimitäten missbilligt, aber man will nicht, dass die Novizinnen zu viel über Heim und Familie nachdenken. Beziehungen zwischen zwei Novizinnen oder Aufgenommenen, die in der Burg als "Kissenfreundinnen" bekannt sind, sind alltäglich und unbeachtlich. Verständlicherweise finden einige Novizinnen den Druck zu hart und versuchen davonzulaufen. Sie kommen selten davon, und werden normalerweise gefangen und zurückgebracht. Das Leben einer gefangenen Davongelaufenen lässt das einer normalen Novizin freundlich aussehen, da alles außer Perfektion schnell und hart bestraft wird. Der Grund ist, dass eine halb trainierte Machtlenkerin eine Gefahr für sich selbst und die um sie herum ist, was nicht unwahr ist, aber es ist auch so, dass die Burg selbst für sich beansprucht, das absolute Recht über alle Machtlenkerinnen zu haben, und es ihnen nicht erlaubt, sie zu verlassen, bis man mit ihnen fertig ist. Die Novizinnen, die bei den rebellischen Aes Sedai studieren, sind in "Familien" von sieben oder acht Frauen arrangiert worden, was sie viel leichter organisierbar macht und auch enge Freundschaften erschafft, die Novizinnen helfen, durch den Tag zu kommen. Diese neue Entwicklung bedeutet, dass diese Fraktion mit so gut wie keinen Davonlaufenden zu kämpfen hat. Es ist unbekannt, ob diese neue Organisation in die nun wieder vereinte Burg übernommen wurde. Beförderung Die erwartete Zeit, die als Novizin verbracht wird, ist für die meisten Mädchen zehn Jahre. Jene, die größeres Potential zeigen, werden vielleicht nach fünf oder sechs Jahren zu Aufgenommenen erhoben, und es hat fälle von Novizinnen gegeben, die nach nur drei erhoben wurden. Nicola Treehill wurde nach weniger als einem Jahr im Novizinnenweiß erhoben, während Egwene al'Vere und Elayne Trakand nach ein paar Monaten erhoben wurden. Nynaeve al'Meara wurde für erfahren genug gehalten, das Novizinnenlevel komplett zu überspringen. Wenn die Herrin der Novizinnen entscheidet, dass eine Novizin bereit ist, arrangiert sie für sie, ihren Ängsten in dem Silberne Bögen-Ter'angreal gegenüber zu treten, der eine Frau mit ihren größten Ängsten konfrontiert - eine für jeden Bogen - für das was war, für das was ist und für das was sein wird. Was in diesem Ter'angreal passiert, ist oder ist nicht real, niemand ist da sicher. Aber schlimme Wunden können in ihm erhalten werden, und so manche Novizin ist niemals aus dem Ter'angreal zurückgekehrt. Novizinnen, die die Prüfung drei mal verweigern, werden aus der Burg verwiesen, genauso wie jene, die während der Prüfung aufhören. Eine Novizin, die erfolgreich aus dem dritten Bogen zurückkehrt, wird vom Amyrlin-Sitz zur Aufgenommenen erhoben, und somit beginnt ihr zweites Kapitel im Leben als eine Initiierte in der Burg. es:Novicia Kategorie:Aes Sedai